Calamity
by Sooeol
Summary: Baekhyun yang meninggal, mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan mereka, hingga dibalik semuanya tetap Baekhyun yang mendapatkan cintanya... CHANSOO/BAEKSOO/BAEKYEOL(?)/CHANBAEK(?) *tentuin sendiri*. Rate M untuk adegan *beeep*
1. Meeting

**_NEWS_** _Putra sulung pengusaha roti terkenal di Bucheon, tewas mengenaskan._

Chanyeol menutup koran paginya. Membaca berita tentang kematian di pagi hari bukan kegiatan yang bagus, menurutnya. Sekilas ia melihat foto dan keterangan singkat, lelaki yang dikabarkan tewas itu;

-Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)-

 _'Masih cukup muda. Sayang sekali.'_

Chanyeol meremang. Rasa tidak nyaman menyeruak disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada udara sembari memandang kosong sudut kamarnya.

* * *

 ** _CALAMITY_**

sooeol

Pair: Baeksoo/Chansoo *tentuin sendiri*

WARNING: YAOI, BxB, Typo berseliweran dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

 _Bucheon,12 Mei 1997__

"Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membungkuk, memberikan seikat bunga untuk makam yang ada didepannya. Menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangan untuk mengirimkan doa atas jasad yang telah terkubur.

"Kau... Siapa?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Chanyeol, bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang mengunjungi makam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan seketika terbelalak.

 _Dia..._

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Kemudian tertawa kecil, yang entah kenapa Chanyeol rasa seperti tawa mengejek yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Benarkah semirip itu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya. Sementara lelaki itu semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Byun Kyungsoo, adik dari Byun Baekhyun." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan _-mengajak berkenalan._

Chanyeol menyambut uluran itu dengan tambahan mulut yang membulat. Tanda bahwa ia baru mengetahui lelaki ini adalah adik dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau, temannya Hyungku? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Chanyeol berniat menggeleng. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apa bisa dia dan Baekhyun dikategorikan teman? Bahkan kenal saja tidak. Mereka hanya memiliki _sebuah_ kepentingan.

Chanyeol menatap sekitar, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan dengan adik Baekhyun ini. Dan matanya melihat novel yang sedang Kyungsoo genggam. Ia tidak asing dengan novel itu.

"Kau.. suka dengan novel itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang sok kenal-sok dekat.

Kyungsoo melihat novel yang Chanyeol maksud, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku suka. Hyungku juga. Cuma novel ini yang menghubungkanku dengannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk atas jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau mambacanya?" Kyungsoo menawarkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Itu novelku. Jadi aku sudah jenuh membacanya." ucapnya kalem. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo yang membolakan matanya.

"Kau! Park Chanyeol?!" suara Kyungsoo setengah menjerit. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hyungnya bisa berteman dengan novelis kesukaannya. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Chanyeol, tapi satu kenyataan menamparnya.

"Bukankah kau lahir tahun 1969? Lalu, bagaimana hyungku bisa berteman dengan orang yang tidak seusianya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskanya padamu ya? Intinya aku dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas saling mengetahui. Kami tidak terlalu akrab, tapi aku tahu Baekhyun. Dan aku juga berduka atas kepergiannya." Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya, sedikit ragu kalimatnya tadi bisa diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk kecil, Chanyeol diam-diam bernafas lega.

"Chanyeol-ssibisakah kita berteman? Maksudku kau adalah novelis favoritku, dan kau adalah temannya Baekhyun Hyung. Jadi..."

"Tentu bisa!" Chanyeol memotong.

"Kau adiknya Baekhyun, berarti kau temanku juga. Jadi, mau berkunjung kerumahku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bertamu kerumah penulis favorit, siapa yang tidak mau?

Jadi, disinilah mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat isi rumah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menjelaskan saat Kyungsoo bertanya sesuatu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu dikamar Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bisa tidak jika kau memanggilku dengan informal saja? Kita berteman sekarang, kan?" Chanyeol risih jika dipanggil secara formal. Lagipula, jarak umurnya dan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh _-menurut Chanyeol._

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo ragu bukankah mereka baru kenal?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol Hyung."

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol daripada pulang kerumahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimulai dari mana, tapi ia tidak bisa memandang Chanyeol seperti biasa lagi.

"Chanyeol Hyung.." Kyungsoo memanggil disela-sela hening ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Hari ini hujan, dan Kyungsoo punya alasan untuk terlambat pulang hari ini.

"Hm.." dengungan Chanyeol hanya balasan yang Kyungsoo dengar. Merasa diabaikan, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku... bagaimana ya? H-Hyung, a-aku..."

Chanyeol tetap mendengarkan, meskipun ia tidak dapat menahan kekehannya saat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup seperti itu.

"Katakan saja Kyung. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Kyungsoo sedang menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berulang kali, lalu mulai berbicara...

"Hyungakumenyukaimu."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Ia masih tidak mengerti atas sikap aneh Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Katakan saja pelan-pelan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sekali lagi, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup. Padahal sebelumnya ia meyakini bahwa ia akan bisa mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku... menyukaimu."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak. Kegiatan menulisnya berhenti. Dipandanginya Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk. Nafasnya mulai naik turun.

 _'Lakukan.'_

Kyungsoo tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol menariknya dan menghempaskannya disofa yang berada diruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Chanye-uhm" bibir kissable itu dikunci. Suara kecipak mulai terdengar diruangan itu.

" _Aku sudah lama menantikan ini, Kyung. Aku ingin memilikimu."_

Kyungsoo melihat jika mata Chanyeol lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Nafas Chanyeol naik turun berhembus dilehernya. Kyungsoo terbuai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kemejanya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia mendesis saat Chanyeol mulai mengecup rahang dan lehernya.

"Ahhh~Hyunghh~"

Desahan mengalun dari bibirnya saat Chanyeol bermain dengan pucuk kecil yang ada didadanya. Chanyeol membuai seluruh tubuhnya dengan kecupan dan remasan penuh gairah. Mereka bercinta diruangan kerja Chanyeol saat itu juga. Dengan rintihan manja Kyungsoo dan suara perpaduan kulit yang menjadi pemecah sunyi disana.

Kyungsoo mencoba sadar atas semuanya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu terbuai. Melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah teman Baekhyun, melupakan bahwa hari telah gelap dan mungkin saja kedua orangtuanya sedang mencarinya dan melupakan bahwa suara Chanyeol berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Halo~

Aku kembali bawa fict Chansoo~ ini fict berchapter pertamaku dan semoga kalian sukaa…

Untuk informasi, Chanyeol itu lahir ditahun 1969 yang otomatis umurnya 28tahun. Makanya Kyungsoo heran saat Baekhyun punya teman yang usianya berbeda 10 tahun.

Daaaannn... anggap aja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu mirip

Sekian #deepbow


	2. Secret

_'Aku sudah lama_ _menantikan ini_ , _Kyung._ _Aku ingin_ _memilikimu!_ '

Kyungsoo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Ia tidak asing dengan suara itu. Suara itu sangat khas, mana mungkin Kyungsoo lupa akan pemiliknya.

"Ngh.."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat kearah Chanyeol yang menggeliat. Ia tersenyum saat kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka dan langsung memandang kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung." Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan menyempatkan mencium bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum membalas sapaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Kau pucat. Ada apa? Mimpi buruk,hm?"

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menghapus keringat yang masih ada diwajah Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya kelelahan mungkin." Kyungsoo menelusup masuk kepelukan Chanyeol. Mencoba sedikit bemesraan dengan kekasih dipagi hari, setelah melewati malam panjang berdua.

"Kau tidak pulang? Kau harus sekolah, Kyung. Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Jika tidak, aku bisa memberitahu guru dan orangtuamu kalau kau sakit karena hujan dan sedang beristirahat dirumahku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Chanyeol yang cerewet ternyata lucu juga. Dipeluknya lebih erat tubuh Chanyeol, dan mulai berbisik ditelinga pria tinggi itu.

"Sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi, Hyung. Jadi... mau melanjutkan yang semalam agar aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sekolaahh~?" seringaian Kyungsoo melebar saat ia melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang ia inginkan. Lelaki itu mulai gelisah dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Kau tahu? Tidak baik berburu singa saat singa sedang kelaparan, Kyung. Kau bisa dimakan nanti." ungkap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terkekeh karna Chanyeol seperti memberinya kesempatan yang menarik.

"Benarkah? bukankah bagus jika singa tidak kelaparan lagi?" ujar Kyungsoo menggoda. Tangannya merambat kedalam selimut, mengelus kebanggaan Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup apapun _-karena kegiatan semalam-_ hingga setengah menegang.

"Kau yang memintanya, Sayang." ucap Chanyeol sebelum membungkam bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CALAMITY**

*Sooeol*

pair : Baeksoo/Chansoo

Rate : M

WARN! : YAOI, BxB, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya. Mengernyit saat tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya. Sepersekian detik, ia menepuk jidat, baru menyadari bahwa sekarang pukul 8 pagi dan mungkin saja ayah dan ibunya sedang dikantor. Kyungsoo berniat beranjak kekamarnya, namun ia kelaparan. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo mengambil roti, beberapa lembar selada, dan memotong beberapa daging ham. Selanjutnya, ia memarut keju dan mengeluarkan saus dan mayonnaise dari dalam lemari. Memakan sandwich sederhana dipagi hari, sepertinya cukup bagus.

Kyungsoo sedang akan menuangkan susu kegelas, saat telepon rumahnya berdering. Segera ia mengangkat telepon itu, takut jika itu telepon penting.

"Yoboseyo?"

Hening. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang telepon. Ia jadi mulai ragu, tadi yang ia dengar itu telepon rumah berdering kan?

Kyungsoo sudah ingin menutup teleponnya saat ia mendengar suara samar dari ujung telepon.

"Yoboseyo?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Telepon ini terhubung, tapi yang ia dengar hanya suara bising yang aneh.

"Yoboseyo? Jika kau tidak bicara akan ku matikan telepon ini!" Kyungsoo sudah mulai dongkol. Siapapun yang menelpon, benar-benar keterlaluan mengganggunya disaat ia ingin sarapan. Untuk informasi, ia benar-benar lapar!

' _Aku_.. _menunggu'_

Sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo yang sedang lapar, makin meradang karena dipermainkan seperti itu. Diletakkannya kembali gagang telepon itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Pelampiasan rasa marahnya.

"Siapapun yang menelpon, kurasa ia sudah sinting!" Kyungsoo mendumel. Lalu, kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

"Entah aku bisa atau tidak."

Chanyeol menutup benda yang ditutupi kain putih itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam lemari. Tak lama, tubuh tingginya terlihat bergetar. Diikuti keluarnya kekehan aneh dari mulutnya. _'Hehehe_... _tentu saja bisa_. _Dan harus bisa._ '

Mata pria itu berkilat. Dan bibirnya mengeluarkan lengkungan senyum kemenangan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi saat ia mendengar pintunya diketuk, dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri didepan pintunya dengan senyum yang manis. Yang mau tak mau, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum juga.

"Hei,pagi sekali kau berangkat sekolah."

Sekarang pukul 6 pagi lewat 20 menit. Wajar jika Chanyeol merasa heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihatmu saja sebelum pergi sekolah." Kyungsoo memasuki rumah Chanyeol, setelah memberikan kecupan pada pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Orangtuamu?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku sudah bilang pada ibu bahwa aku piket pagi. Jadi jangan khawatir." Kyungsoo masuk kekamar Chanyeol dan berbaring disana.

"Lagipula... mau bagaimanapun, aku tetap tidak ada artinya dimata mereka, Hyung. Aku tidak dicintai." Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Orangtuanya tidak berharap memiliki anak seperti dirinya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Kyung. Kau memiliki Hyung yang menyayangimu. Kau itu dicintai." Chanyeol duduk disisi Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut pria manis itu. Kyungsoo tertawa, tapi matanya menangis. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu, Hyung. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Baekhyun Hyung memang telah menjadi Hyung yang baik, karena telah menjagaku dan menyayangiku selama ia hidup. Tapi, ia memang pantas melakukan itu karna selama ini, semuanya telah ia ambil. Perhatian ibu, perhatian ayah, perhatian semua orang selalu dia dapatkan!"

Kyungsoo menangis saat mengatakannya. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun pasti tidak bermaksud begitu, Kyung. Dia menyayangimu."

Entah kondisi seperti apa yang Chanyeol hadapi saat ini. Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan Kyungsoo yang frustasi seperti ini. Kyungsoo sudah buta akan rasa iri, sehingga ia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun...

Chanyeol melamun selama beberapa menit. Hubungan keduanya sangat kontras jika dilihat dari sisi masing-masing. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sangat membenci Baekhyun?

"Kau tahu Hyung? Baekhyun Hyung meninggal bukan karna kecelakaan. Media hanya menyebutkan bahwa ia tewas karena terjatuh dari tangga, karena mereka terlalu naif untuk dapat berpikir lebih jauh tentang kematian Baekhyun Hyung. Singkatnya, dia dibunuh." suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo, keningnya berkerut dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Meminta penjelasan atas kata-kata Kyungsoo dengan cerita yang lebih lengkap. Ia dapat melihat mata lelaki pendek itu sembab, karena menangis.

"Hyung... Baekhyun Hyung tewas karena...

.

.

.

.

...Aku membunuhnya."

* * *

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Halo~

Chapter 2 udah update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan T o T.

Banyak yang nanya; **_ceritanya ini settingan tahun berapa sih?_**

Jadi, disini ceritanya bersetting di tahun 1997. Dan karena usia Chanyeol itu 28 tahun, otomatis dia kelahiran tahun 1969,dong? ( _bener gak sih?._. # **mulai ragu** )_

Daaaaannnnn terimakasih yang sudah memberi review . Pendapat kalian sungguh berharga bagi pengalamanku yang masih cetek ini T.T **#peluk Kyungsoo.**

Jika ada waktu, ide, dan niat(?) aku akan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya~~~ (jika masih ada yang mau kelanjutan fict ini ._. )

terimakasih karena telah mau mampir dan mereview~~~~~

salam sayang dari Chansoo **XOXO**


	3. Tragedy

"Baekhyun Hyung tewas karena ... aku membunuhnya."

* * *

 **CALAMITY**

*Sooeol*

Pair : Baeksoo / Chansoo

* * *

.

.

.

.

~Happy reading~

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dan suara sesegukan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak berani untuk bernafas. Ia masih tercekat dengan kenyataan yang baru saja disampaikan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. B-Bagaimana.. Kau-", Chanyeol tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia masih terlalu pusing untuk berfikir sekarang.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum pedih pada Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, Kyungsoo yakin jika Chanyeol sangat shock saat ini, "Ku harap kau tidak membenciku jika aku menceritakan semuanya, Hyung."

"Ku mohon, jangan membenciku".

* * *

 _Flashback,_ _6 Mei 1997__

"Saengil Chukkae, Baekhyun-ie", pelukan hangat dirasakan Baekhyun pagi itu saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan pagi.

"Terimakasih, Eomma" ucapnya seraya membalas pelukan hangat sang Ibu, "Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ibunya melihat ke lantai atas dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada dan Baekhyun dengan tanggap mengerti maksudnya, "Aissh.. dasar anak itu".

Kyungsoo saat itu baru saja mematikan jam wekernya ketika dengan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan brutal.

"Ya! Pemalas! Cepat bangun. Setidaknya lakukan olahraga pagi agar wajahmu tidak tertutupi oleh lemak pipimu!" teriak suara cempreng dari luar kamarnya sambil menggedor pintu.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Baekhyun dan suara cemprengnya merupakan hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci dipagi hari, "Hyung ini hari minggu! Berhentilah menggangguku!"

"Ya! Dasar adik kurang ajar! Setidaknya berikan dulu ucapan pada Hyungmu yang tampan dan berwibawa ini!" balas Baekhyun sambil tetap menggedor pintu kamar adiknya.

"Cih, tampan dan berwibawa apanya?", Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dan mencoba mengabaikan suara oktaf Baekhyun. Namun ia dengan segera membatalkan niatnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya! Kau mau tidur lag-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat pintu didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan Kyungsoo dan wajah 'baru bangun'-nya.

"Hyung? Kau berulang tahun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Selamat Ulangtahun kalau begitu. Dan sekarang pergilah, jangan menggangguku". Dengan begitu saja Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih cengo.

.

..

...

"Ya!" kesal Baekhyun saat menyadari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak perduli, besok kau harus menemaniku seharian, mengerti? Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulangtahun darimu." Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menyentil dahi Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca novel.

"Aw! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sedetik saja?!" jerit Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya yang seperti gorila betina itu. Dasar aneh.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku adikku tersayang~", Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya seolah-olah ingin mencium Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan tepukan diwajah menggunakan novel dari Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi.

"Ck, kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya", dumel Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo tetap acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Soo-ya, Kau tahu? Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi orang itu atas pernyataanku", Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan reaksi manis 'seseorang' atas pernyataannya besok. Ia membayangkan bisa bersama 'orang itu' dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya berdua dengan dirinya.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dan kau mengajakku ikut denganmu untuk hal itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Kau sudah gila?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aish. Dasar adik kurang ajar" kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut" putus Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dengan refleks berdiri dari posisinya berbaring, "Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa apanya? Kau yang ingin mengatakan cinta kenapa harus aku yang repot?" balas Kyungsoo cuek. Baekhyun merengut, "Soo-ya... Kumohon besok pergilah bersamaku. Momen pernyataan ini tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tidak ada" rengeknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, melihat kearah Hyung _childish_ -nya yang saat ini sedang berkaca-kaca. Uh! Kyungsoo benci hal ini.

"Baiklah! Besok aku akan pergi denganmu! Puas? Sekarang keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin tidur!" usir Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana si cerewet itu?"

Jangan tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Byun Kyungsoo di taman bermain yang sudah tidak terpakai seperti sekarang. Salahkan Baekhyun yang memintanya datang sendirian dan menunggu disini. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu sekitar 15 menit dan si cerewet Baekhyun, belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Jika dia tidak datang dalam waktu 2 menit, aku akan pulang dan tidak akan menegurnya selama 2 minggu penuh. Lihat saja."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menambah ocehannya, dari kejauhan ia melihat Baekhyun yang lari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Ayo ikut aku", tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke area bermain khusus anak-anak yang letaknya sedikit lebih rendah daripada tempat Kyungsoo menunggu tadi.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Dan mana 'orang' itu? Kau membuatku menunggu hanya untuk hal yang tidak jelas begini?!" Kyungsoo kembali mendumel. Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya sebagai tanda agar Kyungsoo berhenti bicara, lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut melihat benda yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, "Apa maksudnya ini, Baekhyun Hyung?" tanyanya sembari melihat benda yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Setangkai mawar putih.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku." cicit Baekhyun, "Seorang temanku mengatakan jika mawar putih adalah lambang dari cinta yang suci dan tulus. Jadi, aku memilih mawar putih untuk menyampaikan... perasaanku." suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang salah tingkat. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi seperti Baekhyun bisa merasakan malu juga.

"Kkk~ tidak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa romantis juga. Jadi, dimana 'orang' itu Hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Kyungsoo memutar pandangannya pada gerbang masuk taman, tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang, "Mana dia?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam mawar putih pemberiannya, "Dia ada sini bersamaku sekarang, Soo-ya. Kau... adalah 'orang' itu" ucapnya dengan serius.

Mata Kyungsoo membesar selama beberapa waktu, lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa dengan kerasnya, "Harusku akui kau memang hebat disegala hal, Hyung. Bahkan dalam menyatakan perasaan. Huh, aku yakin gadis itu akan langsung menerimamu" canda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terpaku. Antara kagum dengan Kyungsoo yang tertawa dan dengan salah paham yang Kyungsoo alami sekarang.

"Bukan" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Soo-ya, aku serius. Kau adalah 'orang' itu. Kau lah orangnya. Orang yang menjadi porosku, yang menghapus rasa kesal dan marahku, yang menjadi rumah untukku. Byun Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu. Bukan cinta seorang kakak terhadap adik. Tapi lebih dari itu. Ini adalah cinta seorang laki-laki terhadap laki-laki lain. Cinta seorang manusia terhadap seseorang yang ingin dijaganya hingga mati. Dan cinta seorang Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo, tanpa perduli bahwa kau pun memiliki marga dan darah yang sama denganku. Soo-ya, kumohon... jadilah milikku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak berkata apapun. Terlihat jelas jika saat ini dia dilanda rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Netranya semakin membulat saat melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang mengecupi tangannya.

"H-hyung...K-kau...-

-Menjijikan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh mengejar Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Soo-ya, dengarkan aku dulu." pintanya sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang pemilik.

"Jangan menyentuhku", ucap Kyungsoo dingin dan segera memasuki rumah mereka tanpa perduli dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang ditampilkan Hyungnya.

"Soo,ya.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia ingin pergi kekamarnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya dari hal yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dengan cepat ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun.

"Soo,ya.. dengar dulu"

"BYUN KYUNGSOO DENGARKAN AKU!" Baekhyun dengan kasar menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau fikir aku menginginkan hal ini,huh?! Mencintai adikku sendiri dan menginginkannya hanya untukku seorang?! Aku juga tidak menginginkannya! Tapi perasaan ini diluar kendaliku, Soo-ya. Semakin ingin kubuang, semakin besar keinginanku untuk kita bersama, dan semakin besar juga sakit ini saat aku sadar jika kita adalah saudara sedarah." Baekhyun menarik nafas. Emosinya tersulut kali ini.

"Kumohon... mengertilah." Baekhyun membawa tangan yang ia genggam menuju dadanya. Seolah mengharapkan debaran jantungnya akan dapat membuka hati Kyungsoo. Namun sayang, harapan hanyalah harapan. Kyungsoo menyetakkan tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dan menatapnya nyalang.

"MENJAUH DARIKU! KAU DAN SELURUH KEGILAAN INI, AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI KARENA AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU TIDAK SUKA!" jerit Kyungsoo. Air mata sudah menetes disisi wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka seorang kakak yang ia percaya melakukan hal ini. Memiliki perasaan pada adiknya sendiri, terdengar menjijikan bagi Kyungsoo.

Segera ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Sementara Baekhyun dengan segala kegigihannya tetap berusaha membuat Kyungsoo untuk dapat mengerti. Dan berharap bahwa akan ada jalan keluar dari ini semua. Sekali lagi ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo berharap adiknya mau membahas permasalahan 'mereka' dengan kepala dingin.

"Soo-y-"

"Kubilang jangan sen- BAEKHYUN HYUNG?!" histeris Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menyentak dengan terlalu keras sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Netra Kyungsoo membola melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disana, diujung tangga Baekhyun telah terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang merintih pelan. Waktu terasa berhenti untuknya. Dengan segera ia menuruni anak tangga menuju ke arah Baekhyun saat ini.

"B-Baek-Hy-un Hyung?" lirihnya. Ia dapat melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang mengedip pelan.

"J-ang-an.. men-dekat.. Per-gi-lah.. Ber-sikap-lah k-au.. ti-dak ta-hu.. apa-pun.." Baekhyun merintih diakhir kalimat. Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini ia sedang menahan sakit. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Rasa takut dan menyesal terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat ini.

"Tapi, Hyung.. hiks.. Darah.. Kau berdarah.. hiks.."

Baekhyun bernafas dengan putus-putus, "T-idak.. Ak-u mo-hon.. per-gi-lah.. Soo.. Ak-u mo-hon.." Baekhyun mengerang. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan pandangannya mengabur ditambah lagi dengan bau amis darah dari lukanya.

Kyungsoo bimbang. Dia ingin menolong Hyungnya tapi bagaimana dengan keinginan Baekhyun?

"Un-tuk.. ter-akhir.. Soo.. kabul-kan.. per-min-ta-anku.." Baekhyun mengerang. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan seluruh badannya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya tulangnya ada yang patah.

Kyungsoo masih menangis sesegukan. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti ini. Ia takut. Sangat takut sekarang, "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun Hyung. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo berdiri dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merintih kesakitan. Ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun dan ia mengabulkannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap jika Ibu atau Ayahnya segera pulang dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia harap Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Ia sangat berharap.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam, Kyungsoo berusaha kembali kerumahnya setelah bersembunyi selama 2jam di sebuah taman. Ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yang saat ini sangat ramai. Mobil polisi dan ambulans berjejer parkir didepan rumahnya. Degup jantung Kyungsoo meningkat.

 _"Ber-sikap-lah k-au.. ti-dak ta-hu.. apa-pun.."_

Kalimat Baekhyun terus berputar dipikirannya. Dengan segera ia menerobos kerumunan orang yang mencoba melihat kejadian dan memberontak saat salah satu petugas kepolisian menahannya untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo meronta. Polisi-polisi ini tetap saja tidak membiarkannya masuk.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." adegan cegat mencegat pun berhenti. Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara. Disana berdiri Ibunya dengan mata sembab dan masih menangis sesegukan, "Baekhyun...hiks..Baekhyun disanaaa.." raung wanita itu.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman para polisi yang mencegatnya dan menerobos masuk. Disana, ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah hampir seputih salju dengan darah yang hampir mengering disekitarnya. Posisinya masih sama saat terakhir kali Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, matanya memanas. Didepannya terbujur jasad Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu masih memintanya untuk lari agar tidak menerima hukuman yang seharusnya ia terima. Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu memintanya untuk tidak mendekatinya agar sidik jari atau pun secuil bukti yang tertinggal mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu memintanya untuk bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu menyatakan cinta sucinya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis meraung ketika sadar akan semuanya. Berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun sekencang yang ia bisa. Ibu, ayah, ataupun orang-orang yang berada disana mungkin menganggap tangisannya adalah tangisan kehilangan dari seorang adik. Tapi mereka salah. Tangisan ini adalah tangisan kesakitan dan tangisan penyesalan yang terlambat Kyungsoo berikan, kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Holaaaa~~~

Aku comeback setelah beberapa abad(?) menghilang XD ...

Sebenernya aku kehilangan mood untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini, karena fict ini udah berulang kali aku ubah dan aku cukup pusing gimana munculin konflik antara tokoh-tokoh di fict ini T-T

Tapi... karena masih ada beberapa orang yang minta untuk ngelanjutin, jadi aku berusaha ngelanjutin deh #digampar.

Aku rasa alur disini agak terlalu cepat dan semakin absurd untuk chapter ini dan semakin banyak Typo tentunya, tapi aku berterima kasih sekali bagi kalian yang mau memberikan review pada fict ini...

.

.

.

Semoga kalian gak pusing ya baca fict ini XD kecup mesra dari Kyungsoo **XOXO**


End file.
